The secret after i left
by Beato-chaan
Summary: just read and rewive
1. leaving

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 1: leaving **

**a 16-year old Sakura Mikan was walking around the school grounds to see was her boyfriend might be, her boyfriend is Hyuuga Natsume, they have been together about 4 years now.**

**She was heading to 'their' Sakura tree when she saw something that broke her heart: Natsume making out with another girl. Mikan felt tears was threatening to spill and she didn't stop them and let them came and then ran off too her three-star room to cry.**

**Mikan's room... Mikan's POV**

_**"H-how could hic he?i-i thought hic he hic lo-loved me...i have to get away!" **_**i thought and dried away my tears taking some deep breaths to calm down myself **_**"i still love him soo..maybe i can get him one thing so he will be happy...just for tonight.." **_**i decided.**

**Normal POV**

**it knocked on the door 20 minutes later and Mikan guessed it was Natsume and took some more deep breaths, walked to the door and opened it and revealed a handsome raven-haired guy**

**"Hey, can i come in?"**

**"sure!" smiled Mikan **_**"i'm gonna make him happy tonight..i know that i made the right decision" **_

**"What's with you, polka?" asked a smirking Natsume**

**"nothing..." smiled Mikan**

**"are ya sure, little girl?"**

**"mouu Natsume, don't call me that, i'm not a little girl anymore!" she almost shouted in anger **

**"yeah-yeah, whatever.." he gave her a kiss and pulled away**

**"..." she smirked and kissed him which suprised him**

**(a/n a make-out session, i warned you)**

**She kissed him hard which made the black cat moan, he responded with the same passion and then he was more suprised: mikan took his white shirt of him and kissed his chest hungrily that made our aroused black cat moan in pleasure**

**"i didn't know yo-you where this good, polka" smirked Natsume caressing her hair**

**"then you don't know me" stopped Mikan and kissed his neck**

**"ah..it's my turn little girl" he slammed her to the wall and began to kiss her neck and her strawberry tasted lips**

**Mikan moaned in pleasure and felt his hands roaming around her sides, she moaned more in pleasure.**

**Natsume took her bridal style and put her on the bed, still kissing her**

**"Natsume.."**

**"What?"**

**"i'm going to be the one in controll now...my puurfect black cat" Natsume got more aroused of what she said ad replied "sure" smirked Natsume as Mikan also smirked**

**As they made love many times that night they where happy, Mikan was lying on Natsume chest, tired**

**"you where really good, never thought you could do those things" Said Natsime also tired.**

**"mmm..." answerd Mikan sleepy and drifted to dreamland**

**Natsume was awake for a minute and looked the sleeping angel and smiled a little and drifted to dreamland too**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mikan woke up and saw Natsume lying beside her, still sleeping. She smiled **_**"he looks so cute like that..i wish you become happy now Natsume when i'm gone" **_**thought Mikan, dressing herself in her school uniform, she kissed the sleeping Natsume on the lips and went out for the last time**

**The principals office...**

**"You wanted to see me, Sakura-san" said the principal**

**"Yes, i wanted to talk to you as soon as possible" Mikas seriously said, showing that she is serious**

**"I see...what do u want to talk about then?" he looked at her eyes**

**"i..i'm leaving the academy" said Mikan**

**"What? leaving the academy?! i can't let you do th--" he was interupted**

**"i know but if i may take one with me that i choose" She smiled**

**"...i can't convince you to stay? well then, only one person is going with you..and that person is..?" asked the principal**

**"Imai Hotaru, she knows me the best and she is my best friend"**

**Now it was decided that Hotaru is going with Mikan to the outside world**

**"So Natsume kissed another girl?" asked Hotaru **

**"..yeah.."**

**"What did you do then?" Mikan frowned and looked at another direction**

**"Mikan.." threatened Hotaru **

**"umm...we had sex.."**

**"What? why did you do such a stupid thing, after what he did!" now Hotaru was angry at Mikan**

**"I wanted to make him happy, at least one night" she bowed her head and a tear fell to the ground**

**"Baka.. come here" Hotaru let Mikan hug her this time**

**"Arigatou Hotaru..."**

**"Let's go" she said taking her bags**

**"I gonna do one thing before we are going" Mikan ran off to Natsumes room and hold a letter in her hand and put it on the pillow and kissed his cheek**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Are you ready Hotaru?" beemed Mikan happily**

**"Shut it baka, and yes i'm happy" she smiled secretly but still she was furious on Natsume who cheat on **_**her**_** best friend, it's ****unforgivable**

**Mikan looked at the academy one last time before stepping out in the car.**

**So what did ya think? good or bad? and please rewive. Natsume x Mikan 4-EVER!!**


	2. moving on and the letter

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 2: moving on and the letter**

_**previous chapter: "Are you ready Hotaru?" beemed Mikan happily**_

_**"Shut it baka, and yes i'm happy" she smiled secretly but still she was furious on Natsume who cheat on her best friend, it's **__**unforgivable**_

_**Mikan looked at the academy one last time before stepping out in the car.**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A few hours after Mikan and Hotaru left...**

**"uuhh" Natsume open his tired eyes and saw that he had missed two classes already but he didn't care and looked at his right side and saw no Mikan lying there and he was a little worried where she was.**

**He got dressed and didn't notice the letter so he went to class and met up with the girl he make out with yesterday**

**"Hi, Natsume-kun" greeted the girl sweetly at Natsume**

**"Yo, Emiri" he said tired, Emiri is the new classmate 2 months ago and has wind as alice.**

**"I missed you Natsume-kun!" Emiri hugged him and Natsume then kissed her pn the lips as she moaned then they walked to the classroom and Natsume took off her arm and walked in**

**Natsume's big fanclub noticed him directly ran to him**

**"Natsume-sama marry me!"**

**"go out with me Natsume-sama"**

**"Get away, ugly girls" he showed the fangirls away and went to his seat where Ruka was sitting, quietly with eyes covering his eyes**

**"Oi Ruka" Natsume called but got no answer **

**"Ruka!" he said louder**

**"What? ohh, Natsume" he said, still his eyes where covered by his bangs as his cute rabbit tried to comfort him but it failed**

**"What is it Ruka?" asked a little worried Natsume but he didn't showed that he is worried**

**"...it's about Hotaru.." Ruka was in love with Hotaru now since he got dumped by Mikan when he confessed 4 years ago**

**"Ohayou gozaimasu dear students" beemed Narumi-sensei with the same gay-look as ever**

**"I have bad news for you" Narumi-sensei didn't smile anymore **

**"Is it true?!" shouted Koko **

**"I'm afraid so, Koko" he saw the others students suprise and curious faces "it's about Mikan-chan and Imai-san.."**

**"M-mikan/ Hotaru-sama/hime! are theu hurt?! or what?!" shouted some of their fanclub out**

**"No no no, they or rather Mikan have leaved the academy.."**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Somewhere in Kyoto...**

**"uaaa!" a suprised Mikan said**

**They where outside a big white house and Mikan loved it when she first saw it and Hotaru haven't said anything yet, but you can see she is amused**

**"What do you think Hotaru? it's beautiful!" Mikan took the key and unlocked the door too their new home**

**"I love it!" Mikan ran inside and looked everywhere as Hotaru just stand there looking at Mikan.**

**"Come baka, let's unpack our stuff" Hotaru coldy said with a glare**

**"Haii!" she took her 3 bags too her room.**

**After unpacking they went to look around the house: on the backyard it was a pool as Mikan wanted to be in it but got stopped by Hotaru, the inside had 3 bedrooms, 1 big kitchen, 1 big livingroom, 10 other rooms, 3 toilets and 2 bathrooms.**

**"Are you sure you made the right choice, Mikan?" asked Hotaru drinking some water**

**"hmm..yeah, i know this is the best choice and i explained too Natsume why i did this in a letter--ouch!" she got hit by the newly upgraded Baka Gun**

**"You are the stupiest idiot i know"**

**"you are soo mean to me, Hotaru" cried Mikan animestyle**

**"that's for being a idiot! you don't send letters! just tell him face to face then it's over! BAKA" Mikan cried more.**

**"Meanie!"**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**While in the academy...**

**The classroom got quiet before the news sink through their heads: Mikan and Hotaru has leaved the academy!**

**"What do you mean, Narumi-sensei?"**

**"Did the higher ups send them away?"**

**"Why did they do it?!" asked some students**

**Natsume sat there, widened eyed not beliving that Mikan was gone..gone from the academy and **_**him**_**, why would she do such a thing? wondered Natsume**

**Ruka sat their quietly not saying anything, bangs covering his gently blue eyes as a tear escaped his eye, Natsume noticed this and felt pain in his heart. He knows that Ruka loves Hotaru.**

**After class Natsume went to his room and kicked the wall in anger and then noticed a letter that where on his bed and opened it and it says:**

_**Hey Natsume and god morning**_

_**Have you slept well? no nightmares? i hope not coz i care about you.**_

_**you maybe wonder where i am since i wasn't in bed when you woke up and the truth is that i have leaved the academy forever i won't come back and i am breaking up with you too. **_

_**And Hotaru is with me so i'm fine where i am. first i want to say that i am happy that i met you and fell in love with you and i was happy when i was your girlfriend. The reason was that when i was looking for you i saw you kissing that new girl and i felt my broke into million of pieces and i couldn't stand it coz that breaks my heart.**_

_**Before i went off i wanted just one time to make you happy even if it was for a short while and i'm happy that i give my virginity to you. And tell Ruka-pyon that Hotaru misses him a lot.**_

_**Lots of love Sakura Mikan**_

**Natsumes heart broke into pieces when he read that Mikan saw him kissing Emiri and that she broke up with him. Now he knows that he really trully loves her with all of his heart but no it was to late to apologize for cheating on her. A regretfull tear fell down to the ground as he clenched the letter**

_**"Why..why did i do that?...i love her for god's sake!...i am so sorry Mikan..please forgive me"**_

_**"see what you done!"**_

_**"eh, who are you?"**_

_**"duh! i'm your coincidence, aho! are you happy now? Mikan is gone coz you cheated on her with the new girl! are you happy huh!"**_

_**"..no.."**_

_**"What did you said?"**_

_**"i said no! i love her!"**_

_**"yeah right, you really showed it"**_

_**"i..i'm sorry okay..i'm sorry.."**_

_**"don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Mikan but wait she's gone! you can't apologize! bastard! i'm outta here!" **_

_**"...great now he is against me"**_

**Natsume lied on the bed with an arm covering his beautiful crimson eyes which was filled with regret and guilt**

**"What am i going to do now?" he asked himself and then took his cellphone and called Emiri and broke up and even threaten her not to be close to him ever again, one hour later he fell asleep**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mikan was outside looking around the place **_**"Wonder how Natsume's doing? he must be with that girl now...noo don't think about him!**_

_**"you can't stop thinking, do you?"**_

_**"wh-who are you?"**_

_**"ba--ka i'm your coincidence"**_

_**"oh, ohayou!"**_

_**"..you still love Natsume"**_

_**"no..okay i love him but he has another and i.."**_

_**"..don't know what you should do?"**_

_**"yea..but i have to move on even if i have to force myself"**_

_**"..whatever..you still love and that you can't deny" the coincidence disappeard**_

**"i should move on and try to find another" said Mikan too herself**

**continuing on chapter 3!**

**so, is Mikan going to move on or not? what is Natsume gonna do now? and what about Ruka and Hotaru, will them confess if they meet again? please rewiev**

**matta ne minna-san**


	3. i am what and suffering

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 3: i am what and suffering**

_**Previous chapter: **__**"i should move on and try to find another" said Mikan too herself**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ruka's POV**

**I was lying on my bed trying to get some sleep but it's impossible since Hotaru left together with Mikan 1 month ago, i can't stop thinking about her.**

_**"Natsume..you big jerk! how the hell could you cheat on Mikan like that?! and now Hotaru's gone thanks to him! do i really want to be his best friend after what he did to Mikan and me?"**_

_**"who knows?"**_

_**"who are you?"**_

_**"ba--ka, i'm your conscience"**_

_**"oh"**_

_**"are you still his best friend of what he did to Mikan and you?" asked my conscience**_

_**"i don't know, Hotaru said that Mikan was really broken hearted after that and that she is leaving the academy and Hotaru wanted to be there for her" **_

_**"That's true friendship, man. Hotaru cares for Mikan that much as you do or do you" asked my conscience with a smirk**_

_**"Of course i care about Mikan! i may have been dumped by her but i still care for her"**_

_**"Good, so what about Natsume? he hurt you, didn't he?"**_

_**"he did...a best friend doesn't cheat on his girlfriend or ignoring his best friend for a month"**_

_**"Whatever..i'm going, good luck with you problem" then he left**_

**"What am i going to do?" later i made my choice, i saw Natsume lying on the Sakura tree as he always does.**

**"Natsume we got to talk" i said **

**"...what do you want to talk about then..." he said but didn't look at me**

**"I don't want to be your best friend anymore" i said coldy**

**"Wh-what?" Natsume looked up**

**NORMAL POV...**

**"You heard me! i'm not you friend anymore"**

**"Why?" asked a shocked Natsume**

**"Why?! you cheated on Mikan with that new student! you ignored me after Mikan left! and because of what you did now Hotaru is gone! it's your fault! our friendship is over, forever!" Ruka ran after what he said and leaved a very hurt Natsume**

_**"now you lost Ruka too because of that mistake with that bich (a/n sorry for the bad words)"**_

_**"it wasn't suppose to end like this" i said, my eyes where coverd by my bangs**_

_**"hmph! it's your fault and what do you think her friends would do when they heard what you did that made Mikan leave the academy?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"asshole, i'm outta here" my conscience**_

**Natsume knows he deserve this but still he felt guilt, regret and pain of losing his love and his best friend.**

**Next day when he enter the classroom not many greeted him, MIkan and Hotarus fanboys gave him deathglares and same way to some of their friends, Ruka ignored him as Natsume hide his eyes under his bangs he sat down and start reading his manga but couldn't concentrate because his thought was about a certain brunette he loves. in the past month everybody ignored him or glared at him,Natsume sufferd from that and Persona gave him a punishment for a misson.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kyoto...after 2 months**

**"uhh,..i feel sick..oh god, i'm gonna throw up!" Mikan ran too the bathroom and throw up as Hotaru notice it and ran to Mikan**

**"Are you okay Mikan?" her eyes showed that she was worried but her face showed no emotions.**

**"Now i am..i have been feeling weird in one or two months, i don't know why"**

**Hotaru was quiet for a moment and took mikans pulse **

**"hmm..you should go to the hospital"**

**"am i gonna die?! nooo! i don't wan--OUCHH!!" she got hit by Hotarus baka gun**

**"You are not gonna die, baka, just talk to a doctor"**

**"O-okay, i will and..will go go with me? onegaii" she used the puppy eyes that noone can resiste, even Hotaru couldn't**

**"...okay.."**

**"YAAY!" she jumped up and down**

**At the hospital...**

**"Sakura Mikan-san?" called a nurse**

**"Hai" she and Hotaru followed the nurse to a room**

**"just wait here and Takanaka-san will come" said the nurse and smiled**

**"Sure" they two girls said at the same time**

**a few minutes later the door opened and revealed a very beautiful woman with a smile on her face**

**"You must to be Sakura Mikan-san?" she asked nicely**

**"Yes, i am" bowed Mikan**

**"then let's have look at you" she began**

**"Have you been feeling weird?"**

**"Yes, i am throwing up once in a while, most in the morning and my period didn't come after 2 weeks."**

**"I see..did you have sex recently?" Mikan blushed**

**"y-yes" she looked down **

**"how long have i been since you did it?" She asked looking at Mikan**

**"umm..two monts ago, i think" she blushed more and more of talking about her what she did with Natsume two months ago**

**"so you mean i am..." Mikan started**

**"Pregnant, yeah, it's the symptom that means your pregnant and i understand that you are embarresst that i asked if you have done it." the doctor smiled**

**"..."**

**Hotaru looked at the quiet Mikan "are you okay?"**

**"S-so i am..PREGNANT! OH MY GOD" she got panic**

**"Calm down Mikan" Hotaru calmed her down but Mikan was still shoocked that she was pregnant..with Natsumes baby**

**Home again**

**Mikan was sitting in the couch looking at tv with her hand on her stomach**

**"It's bad that you are pregnant Mikan" sigh Hotaru, sat next to Mikan**

**"Why? is there something wrong with it?" asked Mikan teary eyed**

**"It's not that: now i can't shoot you with my baka un coz if i do then i harm the baby which i don't want" Hotaru said with a disappointed tone**

**Mikan just sweatdropped at her number one best friend Imai Hotaru**

**"But..are you gonna tell Hyuuga if you meet him? that your pregnant with his child?"**

**Mikan had never thought of that so she was quiet before she answerd "i don't know, but he deserve to know but i don''t want to meet him after what he did to me!" tears where flowing out of her eyes only thinking of what she saw**

**"Mikan, don't cry it's bad for the baby"comforted Hotaru Mikan**

**"I-i know but i can't forget that he kissed her, the picture of them wont disappear" sure, the tears stopped but the pain in her heart is not disappearing.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Natsumes room **

**"I miss you Mikan" mumbled Natsume thinking of Mikan **_**again**_**, he regrets very much that he cheated on her but he can't do anything now. Not until he graduate, then he can search for her and say srry for the pain he have caused.**

**it's been two months and almost three now and the students is still furious at him for being the cause of Mikans and Hotarus leaving,but Natsume didn't regret that he gave her his virginity, he was really happy when they made love and he would give anything to bring her back to him. Sometimes he had thought about the future when they get out of this prison; they would move to Kyoto or someplace else, also he would ask her too marry him and she later would became the mother of his and Mikans child or children. That is a good future for him and of course he would take job as an artist so they would have a good life.**

**It is two years left before he can leave this place and not do this missions anymore. But he knows that Ruka is thinking the same way about Hotaru.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**It became darker on the nightsky and we are seeing Mikan and Hotaru sitting outside, looking at the stars, Mikan holding her hand on her stomach comforting her unborn child.**

**"What are you going to name you child?" Ask Hotaru suddenly looking at the shining stars**

**"Hmm..if it's a girl it would be Asuka, if it's a boy it would be Kaito or Akira..is it bad names?"**

**"No, it's cute names" still looking at the stars Hotaru smiled for herself hoping that one day she maybe became a mother of her own children**

**"You miss him..don't you?"**

**"Eh? who would i miss" Hotaru knows who Mikan is talking about**

**"Ruka-pyon of course! i know you love him Hotaru, it's so obvious" smiled Mikan**

**"..okay, i miss him, so what?" Mikan only smiled at her best friend, she knows that Ruka-pyon is better with Hotaru and that they love eachother but hasn't told each other yet.**

**"You love Natsume, even if he kissed that bitch" **

**"...yeah but i'm still hurt but i can't stop loving him, what am i suppose to do, Hotaruuu?" whined Mikan tugging Hotarus t-shirt**

**"Stop whining like a crybaby, baka" she hit hit Mikans head**

**"itaiii Hotaruu! you meanie!" cried Mikan animestyle**

**The two girls looked later up the dark sky where all the stars where, shining on them.**

**Continuing on chapter 4**

**give me rewievs!! hope you liket it i will upload as soon as i can, what do you think would happen? you have to wait and see in the next chappie, ja ne!!**


	4. 4 years later

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 4: 4 years later**

_**previous chapter: **__**"Stop whining like a crybaby, baka" she hit hit Mikans head**_

_**"itaiii Hotaruu! you meanie!" cried Mikan animestyle**_

_**The two girls looked later up the dark sky where all the stars where, shining on them.**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'**

**Her stomach has grown big after 6 months, that means she is in the 8 month already. she now knows that she is expecting twins since she met the doctor in her 5 month and made an ultrasound.**

**Mikan and Hotaru was walking to the mall to buy something to eat and Mikan haven't met someone yet and neither did Hotaru.**

**1 month later...**

**Mikan was at the hospital to give birth to her child. 4 long hours of waiting for Hotaru was such a pain for her, Mikan is in pain and she can't do nothing as she wishes that Ruka was there and try comforting her.**

**"Imai-san, you can come in now" said a doctor, Hotaru followed him to Mikan's room and saw her holding her child in her arms, a rare smile crept on Hotarus face as she went to Mikans side**

**"Ohayou Hotaru" smiled Mikan**

**"Sorry i couldn't be there for you when you gave birth, Mikan" apologized Hotaru**

**"No need to say sorry Hotaru" Mikan looked at her lovely daughter in her arms**

**"What's the name of the girl Mikan?"**

**"...i think Asuka is a good name" as she looked again at her now sleeping daughter**

**"That's a good name and now i can shoot you with my baka gin now that you are not pregnant" smirked Hotaru**

**"Ehhh? noo wayy! you meanie" said Mikan crying waterfalls**

**"Shut you mouth Mikan or else Asuka will wake up" Mikn nodded.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"It's been 7 months already" said a raven-haired 16-year old Natsume to Ruka that has his eyes closed with his bunny in his lap, stroking it gently.**

**"Yeah, i wonder how they are doing?" Ruka looked up at the clear blue sky**

**"I'm sure they are just doing fine, Ruka and when we get out of this prison you can look for Imai" smirked Natsume at his blushing best friend. I forgot to say that they are friends again when Ruka got to know that Natsume actually regretted deeply about his mistake with the student 8 months ago.**

**"Listen Ruka..i am.." Ruka butted in**

**"i know that you are sorry and i forgive you but i want you to do onething for me when get out of here" smiled Ruka gently**

**"What?"**

**"Looking for Mikan and apologize" Rukas eyes where on Natsume now**

**"i already gonna do that, i decided it 8 months ago when she left" a sad smile was forming in his handsome face**

**"Good! and i coming with you since i...want to meet..Hotaru" wispered Ruka with strong blush that he tried to cover but failed**

**"..Whatever.." replied Natsume coldy**

**"It's that all you can say?!" shouted Ruka**

**"Hn..." He looked up at the sky as he could see a picture on the sky of an smiling brunette.**

_**"i'm sure we are gonna meet again, Mikan" **_**Thought Natsume**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**4 years later...**

**"Mama, i want some ice cream" asked a 4-year old raven-haired girl her mama**

**"Okay sweety, then we have to go too Mimiko-san" Smiled her mama and that 'mama' was Sakura Mikan, holding her daughters hand as they was heading to Mikans friend Mimiko Nakamura and her 4-year old daughter Naomi and her 6-year old son Ryou**

**"Arigatou mama" smiled Asuka with her strawberry ice cream. Asuka was a lot like her father Natsume; same raven hair, most of his personality was showing sometimes. She has the healing and fire alice, she was also like Mikan: same smile, eyecolor and personality and of course she was really cute**

**Oh, about Hotaru. She still invents different inventions she is using on her best friend some time. And she is not dating any guy**

**At Mimikos house...**

**"Mimiko-san!"**

**"Ah, Mikan-chan, Asuka-chan irasshai!" said a blue-haired women**

**"Asu-chan" shouted a girls voice**

**"Ahh, Naomi-chan"**

**"Ohayo, Mikan-neechan" answerd a red-haired girl with blue eyes **

**"Naomi-chan" Asuka hugged her mother goodbye and ran to her friend**

**"Where is Ryou-kun?"**

**"Football training, just like his father when he was young"**

**Mikan giggled at this and yes Ryou was really a lot like his father Akira Nakamura, a lawyer**

**"Well, i have to go now. I going to pick up Asuka 5pm"**

**"Good luck, Mikan-chan" Mimiko closed the door as Mikan left for work.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**somewhere in Kyoto...**

**A raven-haired guy was walking with his yellow-haired best friend with a bunny in his arms**

**"Are you sure, Natsume?" asked Ruka**

**"Yes, she is somewhere here in Kyoto" the always cold Hyuuga Natsume said**

**"Hmm..i got to go, i need to do something. I will be back sometime tomorrow, ja ne" he waved as Natsume replied with a nodd**

**it was 5pm as Natsume passed by a playground with 5 or 6 kids playing, he smiled looking at the playing kids.**

**"It would be great of i had a kid or two" he murmerd to himself imagened him and Mikan with two kids playing with them.**

**Then he saw someone that caught his crimson eyes: a brunette-haired woman looking at the kids too **_**"It got to be her! o one else has that angelic smile and that aura" **_**thought Natsume walking nervously to the brunette, he faked a cough, the woman turned around "Can i help.." her voice stopped as she looked at the man looking back at her **_**"No way..is it..Natsume? he has the same crimson eyes, raven hair and that cold expression..why?"**_** Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and took a deep breath "Natsume..is that you?" **

**Continuing on chapter 5**

**hehe, lets finish it here i bet you're all curious now, how is Mikan going too react? is Natsume going to find out he has a daughter? well you have to wait until the next chappie;D**


	5. We meet again

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 5: we meet again**

_**previous chapter: "No way..is it..Natsume? he has the same crimson eyes, raven hair and that cold expression..why?" Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and took a deep breath "Natsume..is that you?"**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Normal POV**

**"Natsume..is that you?" asked a wide eyed Mikan**

**"Yeah..it's me" Natsume was stunned of how **_**his **_**Mikan has change soo much in only 4 years, so beautiful she has become **

**"..then leave" Natsume widened his eyes**

**"Wh-what?! no, i wont" it's already decided now that Natsume isn't going to loose her again, he can understand her anger towards him but leave her, no way he would do that**

**"Just go! i don't want to see you anymore since you broke my heart 4 years ago" she didn't scream or shouted but her eyes where filled with anger towards the guy that broke her heart**

**"Please..Mikan" he begged (a/n Natsume begged, that's new)**

**"No, it's already over..my letter told you that"**

**Then a smirk crept on his handsome face "You liked when we made love, didn't you polka?" Mikan's jaw dropped **

**"N-no, of course i didn't and my name isn't polka, stupid insensitive jerk!"**

**"I know you did..i mean, i loved it and what you did that night" her face was tomato red by now**

**"Shut up! but that doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me with that girl!" she was almost shouting now, Natsume was about to say something when..**

**"Mama, i want to go home" begged Asuka, her 4-year old daughter**

**"M-mama?" Natsume couln't belive what he heard from that girl, was mikan mother to that child? who is the father? where is he? many quiestions was in his mind that made him almost crazy but he kept his facade**

**"Y-yes, she is my daughter..so introduce yourself that mama taught you" smiled Mikan gently to her daughter**

**"Ah..i'm Asuka Sakura, i am 4 years old and has the..the.."**

**"the healing and fire alice, sweety"**

**".the healing and the fire alice" Asuka bowed with a smile**

**"i see..Mikan, i want to talk to you later" he hoped she will answer yes when her daughter with her "No i won't, find another woman instead of me so leave me alone." Mikan glared and took Asukas hand and disappeard**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**With Ruka...**

_**"Hope Mikan will forgive Natsume, he really regrets what he did.." **_**Ruka was lost in thoughts until he bumped into someone so before the person felled to the ground he grabbed that persons wrist**

**"Are you okay?" he asked **

**"Yes, i'm fine" answerd a cold female voice as they looked up and saw the least person they expected**

**"Ho-hotaru!" screamed Ruka **

**"Ru-ruka!" screamed Hotaru and blushed a bit of seeing how handsome he has become and the same to ruka**

**"What are **_**you**_** doing here Ruka?" asked Hotaru as they walked **

**"Well, the reason for that is that i wanted to see you again and Natsume want to see Mikan again" Hotaru's eyes darken of hearing Natsumes name**

**"He is not going to see Mikan" threaten Hotaru Ruka with dark eyes**

**"He has the right to see her and he wants to apologize for cheating on her 4 years ago..let him--"**

**"NO! i can't let Mikan get hurt again and now she has a daughte--" Hotaru widened her eyes realising what she said**

**"M-mikan has a-a daughter? who's the--no it can't be" Rka waspale of hearing the big news**

**"Yes, Hyuuga is the father of Mikan's daughter...i can let you see her if you want but don't tell Hyuuga a single thing about this, got it?" glared Hotaru coldly**

**"O-okay, i wont" a scared Ruka answerd**

**"Then let's go, i bet you is going to like her" smiled Hotaru cutely, Ruka blushed 10 shades of red **

**"I-i-i guess" Ruka looked away not wanting to show Hotaru that he is blushing**

**At Mikans and Hotarus house...**

**Ruka looked amused at the house **_**his **_**Hotaru lives in "Do you really live here?"**

**"Yeah, let's go inside" he followed her into the big house**

**Hotaru told him to wait in the living room because Mikan and her daughter is coming and she wanted this to be a suprise but Ruka stopped her**

**"Hey, they are--" she was cut off by Ruka**

**"I know, but i has something to say before they come" A blushing Ruka said seriously**

**"..." Hotaru as well blushed**

**"I...i.i lo--"**

**"Tadaima!" they heard a cheerful voice that was very familiar**

**Ruka let go of Hotarus wrist and tried to get rid of his blush and it did as he saw two girls coming into the living room**

**"Ohayou Hotaru! have you missed me" she tried hugging her best friend but failed, she got hit by the baka gun instead**

**"Iiitaiii, Hotaru you meanie!" cried Mikan animestyle**

**"Mama, you know you can't hug Hotaru-nee" said Asuka**

**"It has been awhile, Mikan" said a smiling Ruka**

**"Ru-ruka-pyon?!" she hugged him as he hugged back**

**"Mama, who is that?" asked Asuka shyly**

**Ruka looked at Asuka and noticed how she and Natsume are alike, she is really his son**

**"Oh, gomen Asuka. This is Nogi Ruka a classmate from my old school he has the Animal Pheromone alice and i call him Ruka-pyon (Ruka blushed at the nickname) and Ruka-pyon this is my daughter Asuka, she is 4 and has the healing and Fire alice"**

**"just like Natsume" Mikan looked at him and become quiet, Ruka realised "gomene Mikan"**

**"It's nothing" **

**"Who is Natsume, mama?" asked Asuka innocently while tugged her mama's dress**

**"..nobody..." she went away with tears in her eyes too her room**

**BAKA BAKA**

**"Now looked what you did!"**

**"i know but they have to made up what happen"**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**With Natsume...**

**Natsume was at a bar drinking beer, thinking of Mikan**

_**flasback**_

_**"..then leave" Natsume widened his eyes**_

_**"Wh-what?! no, i wont" it's already decided now that Natsume isn't going to loose her again, he can understand her anger towards him but leave her, no way he would do that**_

_**"Just go! i don't want to see you anymore since you broke my heart 4 years ago" she didn't scream or shouted but her eyes where filled with anger towards the guy that broke her heart**_

_**"Please..Mikan" he begged (a/n Natsume begged, that's new)**_

_**"No, it's already over..my letter told you that"**_

_**end of flasback**_

**It was his second glass now, he tried to apologize but it didn't work but that little girl called her 'mama' can she has another guy with that little kid but she was a lot like him but it has to be another guy that looked like him**

**"Hey, what's the matter?" asked a bartender**

**"The one i love won't accept that i apologizet too her" looked Natsume at the bartender with sad eyes**

**"Oh, that's sad..what have you done then?"**

**"..i cheated on her 4 years ago and then i really regret it and now i searched for her and wanted to apologize" He drank the beer**

**"..I see, that takes time to accept and i'm sure if you tell her that you are really sorry and that you love her then she will accept but that can take time" said the bartender with a little smile**

**"I hope soo.." then his cellphone rang so he picked it up from his pocket**

**"moshi moshi, Natsume des" he answerd**

_**"Yo Natsume" said Ruka **_

**"Yo man, sup?"**

_**"Great! i've met Hotaru now and Mikan too"**_

**"You met Mikan!" he went out of the bar**

_**"Yeah and she seem upset when i named your name..sorry but she is still upset ovet 'that'"**_

**"..I see.."his eyes covered by his bangs**

_**"Don't worry, man. If you talk to her in person and say that you are really sorry and regret what you did, she maybe will accept it" Ruka looked at Asuka playing with Hotaru with a little smile on his handsome face**_

**"I hope she will...i really love her Ruka" A tear slid down his cheek**

_**"I know you do..i can make her meet you tomorrow since i will spend the night at her and Hotaru's house" a faint blush appeard on his face**_

**"Thanks man and you are gonna sleep in her bed, i guess" smirked Natsume**

_**"What are you saying, baka?! of course not!"**_

**"Cool down, Ruka i was kidding" laughed Natsume **

_**"Just talk to her tomorrow, Natsume. i'm sure it will be okay" Ruka smiled**_

**"Okay, see ya later" he hang up and couldn'r wait until tomorrow**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day...**

**Mikan was angry and nervous on meeting Natsume again, she recalled what Ruka told her last night**

_**flasback**_

_**"Mikan" **_

_**"Hai, nani Ruka-pyon" she innocently **_

_**"I want you to do a favour for me and i don't take 'no' for an answer" said Ruka seriously**_

_**"O-okay" Mikan wondered what he wanted her to do**_

_**" i want you to meet Natsume tomorrow at the park"**_

_**"No! you know my reasons for not seeing him" she just wanted him out of her life forever **_

_**"I said that i don't take 'no' for an answer, just do it and say to Natsume about Asuka-chan, that she is his daughter because he has the right too know" Ruka was patting his usagi gently**_

_**"...okay, i will" she looked at him**_

_**"Great! but i want you to listen to him and not running away, scold him or whatever, he wants to explain"**_

_**"...okay"**_

_**end of flasback**_

**Mikan was now waiting for Natsume to come. five minutes later she saw a raven-haired man coming towards her. **

**"Mikan..you came" he looked at her with no emotions but his was showing emotions**

**"Ruka-pyon told me too come so explain then" she looked at him and felt her own heart was pounding**

**"Okay..i regret that i cheated on you and i didn't know how much i love you until it was too late" his eyes was now covored by his bangs**

**"Natsume.." she muttered quietly**

**"I want you too know that i was hapy that night we made love and i still love you and always do, please belive me Mikan. I really love you..do you still love me?" he now looked at her **

**"Natsume.." her eyes where watery of what he said, she wanted to hug and kiss him but still she felt betrayed what happend**

**He looked at her that showing that he telled was true, Natsume hugged her closely as Mikans eyes widened and started too cry, hugging him back "Natsume.." cried Mikan**

**"Schhh, it's alright" he gave her a small rare smile**

**"..Natsume..theres something i got to tell you..." she was ready too tell him the big news**

**"What?"**

**"Umm..you remembered the night we had 4 years ago..i was..."**

**Continuing on chapter 6**

**haha a cliffhanger! you have too wait when Mikan finally going to tell Natsume about Asuka**

**Ja ne, don't forget to rewiev minna-san**


	6. Do i still love you?

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 6: do i still love you?**

_**Previous chapter: "..Natsume..theres something i got to tell you..." she was ready too tell him the big news**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Umm..you remebered the night we had 4 years ago..i was..."**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Umm..you rememberd the night we had 4 years ago..i was..pregnant, but i didn't notice it after two months" Mikan took a deep breath before continuing "Hotaru told me too tell you about the pregnant thing and i wanted to tell you but i didn't want to see you after what you did too me and sorry for not telling you" **

**"..." Natsume couldn't say anything and his expression of the news indescribable,it was between shock and happiness "S-so that little girl i saw...was my daughter?" **

**Mikan nodded "if you want, you can meet her" she tried looking into his eyes but that was impossible**

**"Sure" he gave a small smile of meeting his daughter but at the same time he felt nervous**

**"I want you too understand that i really regret cheating on you and i really want you back in my life, Mikan and i will take the responsibility for our child" he took her wrist and forced her too look in his eyes**

**"Natsume..i don't know yet, i'm am still a little hurt and you will probably will cheat on me again if we will be togheter..." she had her eyes covered by her bangs**

**"I will not cheat on you again Mikan! understand i'm telling the truth, i want to be with you forever!" Natsume was irritated because Mikan couldn't accept his apology and his love for her**

**Mikan and Hotaru's house**

_**"..how can they have money to this house" **_**thought Natsume, sweatdropped**

**"I have a lot of money since jii-chan died" said Mikan as reading his thoughts**

**"Oh..." he could only say, looking amazed of the house**

**When they where inside Natsume was more amazed but didn't show it. "Come" said Mika and Natsume nodded and followed her too the living room there he saw the little girl aka his daughter where playing.**

**"Asuka-chan"said Mikan **

**"mama..umm..why are that man here? is he mamas friend?" Asuka went to them and looked innocent**

**"Umm..honey i need to tell you something" holding Asuka's shoulders she took a deep breath "This is Hyuuga Natsume, he is your...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**With Ruka and Hotaru**

**Ruka and Hotaru was walking quietly to his hotel where he lives for now with Natsume of course but they know he might not come, because he is at Mikans place, how did they know that? that simple: Hotaru had a left cameras at the door step and they saw them and ran outside**

**"Hotaru..." Ruka stopped with his bangs covering his blue gentle eyes, holding her wrist**

**"Nani, Ruka?" in a cold voice the ice queen spoke**

**"I'm sorry for not telling you this before..but..i.."**

**" 'I' what Ruka?" her heart was pounding like crazy now**

**"I..i..I LOVE YOU!" he shouted at her **

**Hotaru looked at him with widened eyes and a big blush on her face "R-ruka.."**

**"I loved you after Mikan dumped me..i really wanted too tell you but i was afraid of rejection and i don't care if you don't love me as long as i--" he felt soft lips on his own and realised that it was Hotarus lips.**

**"Hotaru?" she pulled away with a rare smile**

**"let's go to your place"**

**they where now at his and Natsume's hotel room**

**(a/n a makeout scene again, you been warnedXD)**

**He smiled into their kiss and kissed back, pinning her against the wall making Hotaru moaned a little as he kissed her deeper with passion and forced his tounge in her mouth and tasted her. Hotaru ran her fingers through his golden hair, she couldn't understand that THE Nogi Ruka can be this bold and Hotaru loved it.**

**His hands started too roamed on her sides as he made light butterfly kisses on her cheek too her delicate neck as Hotaru moaned with every kiss he made. Then his hands unbotton her jacket then throw it away, the right hand hold her back, the left went under her blue tank top carassing her smooth skin. Ruka bite her ear and heard her moan in pleasure.**

**Hotaru didn't let Ruka have all the fun as she pinned him to the wall like he did and she kissed his lips once again, taking of his annoying white shirt off him throwing it on the floor, ranked her fingers through his chest that made him moan in pleasure, she kissed his chest hungrily. Ruka took her off him and took her to the bed, looking at her beautiful eyes then kissed her delicious neck and up to her ear, biting.**

**"Are you sure you wanna do this Hotaru?" Asked Ruka with lust in his eyes that Hotaru noticed**

**"Yeah..i am willing to give you my vir--" Ruka didn't let her finished the sentence as he kissed her again with so much passion and love**

**And they made love with eachother many times through the nightsky with sparke stars as they both know that they had made the right decision. **

**Ruka and Hotaru was laying in bed, tired**

**"Hotaru..." started Ruka**

**"Yes?" she looked up too him**

**"i love you soo much so don't run away from me again, okay?" he smiled a gentle one**

**"****yakusoku" she gave him a very sweet smile**

**They both drifted to dreamland after confessing**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**With Natsume, Mikan & Asuka**

**..dad" Asuka was quiet, she heart what her mama said but couldn't belive it, she had a father, everytime she ask about her father she would end up in tears**

**"m-my pa-papa?" stammed Asuka**

**"I am you papa, i'm sorry i have been gone for 4 years but i am back now" he gave her a little smile, Mikan looked at him and wanted to smile but still she doubed on Natsume's love to her.**

**"Honto?" Mikan walked out too the kitchen to drink something**

**"honto"**

**"are you gonna live here with mama and me?" Asuka asked curiously**

**"..no, i'm not going to live here" he replied sadly**

**"naze? don't mama loves you?" **

**"I don't know, Asuka" he smiled sadly, hoping that someday Mikan will say 'i love you Natsume' to him with that angelic smile of hers**

**"Hope papa will stay here with mama and me" Asuka said hopefully with a smile**

**Natsume lift her up to his lap "i hope so too" but they didn't know that Mikan actually listen what they said **_**"does he really love me or is he playing with me? i still love him..but still.." **_**Mikan breath in and walked in**

**"Have you two a good time?" smiled Mikan, knowing they have**

**"I have mama! papa is really nice!" Asuka hugged her mama tightly "does mama like papa?" Mikan was quiet and Natsume understood "Asuka, if you go up to your room and play, papa will be there"**

**"Honto?"**

**Natsume smiled as a replie and Asuka left her parents to go to her room**

**"...do you still love me, polka?" he said seriously**

**"...i..i do love you but if you--"**

**"I have told you that i never gonna cheat on you again!" he was really annoyed with her stubborness**

**"..." Mikan was close to cry but stopped the tears**

**"belive me, Mikan. i do love you but i realised it when it was too late" he hugged her. Mikan started to cry now of the hug **

**"Do you still love you still love?" crimson meets chocolates ones as Mikan finally belives him**

**"Yes, i love you, Natsume" that was the words he wanted to hear from her as he kissed her strawberry lips with passion, mikan aswerd with the same passion as him. **

**"Soo, polka..can i stay here?" he smirked**

**"sure but haven't i told you that my name isn't..POLKA IT'S MIKAN, GET THAT IN YOUR STUPID HEAD!" She yelled furiously**

**"Don't scream polka-dotts, my ears are gonna bleed to death" that was it. she couldn't hold back her anger anymore. the neibors heard something like "YOU PERVERT BASTARD!! I HATE YOU!" they sweatdropped**

**"love you too, polka" he leaned in for another kiss**

**They telled Asuka that Natsume is moving with them, Asuka smiled big time and hugged her parents**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mikan's bedroom... (another makeout, you have been warned)**

**"nice room, polka" he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck**

**"ah! don't scare me like that" he hugged more tightly as say he was sorry**

**"but are you sure that Ruka don't mind.." **

**"No, he can take care of himself" he kissed her again, hard as a moan slipped out from the angels mouth he forced his tounge into her mouth and tasted her insides that tasted like strawberries.**

**She kissed back with passion and felt natsumes hand inside her top and moaned in pleasure and Natsume felt himself getting aroused. Mikan broke the kiss and looked up too him as Natsume gave her butterfly kisses on her cheek to her neck, mikan moaned of every kiss he gave her.**

**She took off him his shirt, gave his chest a kiss. Natsume replied with taking of her top looking at her breast with lust "pervert!" she said but still smiled "i will be a bigger pervert tonight, polka" smirked Natsume and pushed her to the bed and kissed her again adn the night ended that they made love again.**

**"Natsume.."**

**"What polka?"**

**"I love you"**

**"i love you too, my Mikan"**

**continuing in chapter 7! **

**Finally the 6th chapter is finished! see ya in the 7th chapter**

**Amu**


	7. Ruka's fiance?

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 7: Ruka's fiance?**

_**Previous chapter: **__**"Natsume.."**_

_**"What polka?"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"i love you too, my Mikan"**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Now it was morning and a couple was still asleep, then one of them woke up and looked at the other one with a rare smile.**

**"Ruka, wake up" she skaked him gently but he didn't wake up so she got irritated and shot him with the infamous Baka Gun**

**"OUCH!" He shouted, holding his sore head and looked at his lover with a annoyed glare of waking him up**

**"What did you do that for, Hotaru? i want some sleep you know" he glared **

**"It's time to go up and i'm gonna call Mikan too see what happen between her and Hyuuga" Hotaru just could't forgive Natsume for cheating on her best friend**

**"I think you should forgive Na--"**

**"No! that bastard cheated on **_**my **_**Mikan and he is never going to be forgiven for that" Hotaru said with a very cold tone with murderous look in her eyes**

**"Hotaru, he really loves her and feels really guilty about this, i can tell that cuz i'm his best friend" He got dressed and then both walked to the kitchen too eat some breakfast**

**"you are really a great cook, Hotaru" Ruka smiled and then the phone rang**

**"Moshi moshi, Hotaru Imai des"**

**"Hotaru, ohayou!" greeted Mikan happily**

**"oh it's you" a bored Hotaru said**

**"Hey! what's that suppose to mean?"Mikan got irritated of her best friends attityde sometimes**

**"Just that you called me, baka..i woke up just now"**

**"Don't be like that, Hotaru, you should be happy and smile more often"**

**"No, baka and about Hyuuga, where is he?" her tone become very dangerous**

**"umm..he's here at our house--"**

**"have you forgiving him?" she was really pissed now and Mikan noticed it very well**

**"Yes i have and not be upset Hotaru" Mikan warned Hotaru with a cold tone**

**"Why would i be upset?"**

**"You said that you can't forgive him for cheating on me but i have forgiving him now and i love him very much as much as he loves me" she finish, even if Hotaru couldn't see her she knows Mikan is smiling right now**

**"I don't care" Hotaru hang up and then a pair of warms arms embraced her from behind**

**"Don't be soo angry, Hotaru" he kissed her cheek**

**"I can be that if i want"**

**"...you know i love you Hotaru" he turned her around and took hold of her waist and put on that gorgeous smile that made her blush a bit but hide it well**

**"Stupid..i love you too" she gave him a very rare smile **

**"You mean it?" **

**"of course, but still i gonna blackmail you to do stuff for me" said the blackmailing queen with a smirk**

**"Wh-what? i hate so stop it! you are so mean to me" he whined **

**"Stop being a crybaby, Ruka" glared Hotaru coldly**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Mikan's house**

**Natsume, Mikan and Asuka are eating breakfast now and Asuka is happy that she finally has a father because Mikan didn't tell her who it was**

**"So you can cook, polka or rather...ichigo-kara" smirked Natsume**

**"Y-you pervert! stop peeking you bloody bastard!" yelled Mikan in anger at her boyfriend**

**"mama, what does 'pervert' mean? and why does papa call you 'ichigo-kara' and 'polka'?" Asked Asuka with those innocent eyes**

**"No-nothing Asuka-chan nothing" laughed Mikan nervously**

**"I call her polka because of her un--OUCH!!" He got hit with a very hard book in his head and saw his girlfriend glaring dangerously at him eith don't-you-dare-tell-her-look**

**"Eh?" Asuka looked at her parents**

**After eating breakfast Mikan took Asuka to the kindergarden and walked home again to her boyfriend**

**"And where was that freaky inventor?" asked Natsume**

**"She was at Ruka-pyons place she said and she hates you for cheating on me" Mikan sigh, her best friend was so stubborn**

**"tch, whatever. I don't care about that freak, i don't care if she hates me" Natsume rolled his eyes **

**"You can't blame her Natsume..." she sat on his lap and looked serious**

**"Hn.." he responded**

**"Oh, i'm going to shop with Asuka-chan today so you can do whatever you want..just don't be with other girls or else i will kill you" she gave him a glare**

**"Whatever and i'm not going to cheat on you, ichigo-kara" he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled back with a smile**

**"I know you won't..Na-chan" smirked Mikan at his new nickname**

**"Na-chan?" Natsume asked **

**"Yeah, it's a cute nickname for you" smiled Mikan**

**"Stop calling me that, i hate it" said the cold Hyuuga Natsume**

**"Nope, Na-chan" laughed Mikan but then she kissed him**

**three hours later Mikan picked up Asuka to go to the mall to buy some clothes and other stuff**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ruka was about to drink his coffie when the phone rang again**

**"moshi moshi Ruka des" answerd Ruka**

**"Ohayou, Ruru" said a female voice**

**"Okaa-san? how did you know where i am and don't call me Ruru!"**

**"Bu-but Ruru, can't i call y-you th-that?" asked her mother in a teary voice as Ruka rolled his eyes**

**"Whatever..why do you call me?" asked Ruka apparently annoyed with his mothers nickname for him**

**"I want you to meet a person"**

**"And who is that?" Asked Ruka, because if it was a girl he is not interest because he is in love with Hotaru and no one else than her**

**"You'll see when you are here and meet us at that new café in town about an hour" she hang up and Ruka stare at the phone **

**"Guess i'll have too"**

**So Ruka got dressed and left the room and went to town too look for that new café that have opened yesterday, it was really popular after just one day so she easy find it and say his mom first**

**"Yo, Okaa-san" he cooly waved with a smile**

**"Ruru-chan!" she hugged him**

**"Stop! it's embarrasing!" **

**"Gomen Ruru-chan but here is she" a girl with pink hair looked at him with a smile**

**"Who are you?" Asked Ruka**

**"I'm Luna..Koizumi Luna" Luna smiled **

**"She is you fiancee!" his mother said happily, hugging Luna**

**"Fi-fiancee?! bu-but why?" he shouted with hands on the table**

**"I thought that you needed someone now so i called her father yesterday, but i will go now so you can talk alone" she was gone before Ruka was about to protest**

**"You are Ruka-kun, ne?" Luna asked**

**"..Yeah" he sat down**

**"I..never thought that i could meet a nice guy like you, Ruka-kun"**

**"You seem nice too" he gave her a little smile**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**With Hotaru...**

**Hotaru was in town to buy things for her inventions (to most use on Natsume when she see him), she came out of the store with one bag and notice that Ruka was with a girl, a pretty one and they smiled at each other **

_**"Why are Ruka with that women? is he cheating on me? i though he loved me?" **_**a very hurt and jealous Hotaru thought and the worst part is; she was really pretty, that woman so she ran to her car and went home**

**At Mikan's and Hotaru's house...**

**"Tadaima" Hotaru said**

**"Hotaru, you are home!" beemed Mikan and tried hugging her best friend but got hit by her infamous baka gun**

**"Iitaaaii, Hotaruu!" whined Mikan, crying animestyle**

**"Shut up and stop being such a crybaby" Hotaru turned around when Mikan noticed**

**"Hotaru, what happend?" asked a worried Mikan**

**"Nothing, baka"**

**"It is something. come on, you can tell me!" Mikan used her puppy eyes**

**"Okay, baka...i..saw Ruka with another women today" Hotaru said, eyes covering her hurtful eyes**

**"What?! Ruka-pyon, with another? but Hotaru it is maybe a friend" Mikan just couldn't belive that Ruka-pyon is seeing another woman besides Hotaru**

**"I don't know but let's look tomorrow,okay?" asked Hotaru**

**"Okay"**

**20 minutes later they heard a door opened and Mikan went there and when Hotaru get there she saw Mikan kissing Natsume with Asuka that is hold ing Natsumes hand with a smile**

**"Hyuuga, what are **_**you **_**doing **_**here**_**?" asked Hotaru dangerously **

**"Living here, freak" if looks could kill they would be dead by now because it's looks like they want to kill eachother, at least Hotaru wants**

**"Hey, stop it both of you! and Hotaru try to accept that Natsume is living here till we find a place that we can live of or own" Asuka understood that the wanted to be alone so she went to her bedroom "mama, papa i'm going to my bedroom now to play" and she disappeard**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Next day Mikan woke up next to Natsume, remembering what they did last night and smiled. She stroke his hair gently not to wake him up but he woke up**

**"Hn..polka, are you already awake?" he yawned tiredly**

**"Yeah, have you slept well" she cuddled against him**

**"Yeah and did you like what we did yesterday?" smirked Natsume, also remembering**

**"..."**

**"You liked it" he kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear lightly**

**"okay, i liked but i have to get dressed now"**

**"No..let's stay in bed" he hugged her**

**"No, i am going to be with Hotaru for an hour or so" she took on her clothes and kissed him as he took this and pulled her down to the bed and was now on top**

**"Got ya" smirked Natsume and began kissing her**

**"Mouu, stop it Natsume, if you are not letting me go i just break up with you and get another guy" she smirked as Natsume let her go **

**"Don't think about it, little girl" Mikan got out and saw Hotaru, waiting for her downstairs **

**"Gomen Hotaru"**

**"Yeah yeah..you where making out, i know" she said emotionessly**

**"We did not" blushed Mikan and they walked to the car **

**At the town...**

**Mikan and Hotaru was looking for Ruka and that women but didn't see them**

**"Mouu, i'm tired Hotaru let's go home"**

**"Yeah...i guess" she said and turned around**

**Then Mika saw Ruka and that woman**

**"...god.." she said with her hand on her mouth**

**"What s it now, Mika--" she saw Ruka making out with that girl and felt her heart breaking into pieces**

**continuing on chapter 8**

**was it good or bad? comment on this!**


	8. the breakdown

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Amu**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**this story just came to me, hope you'll like it**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 8: the breakdown**

_**Previous chapter: "Yeah...i guess" she said and turned around**_

_**Then Mika saw Ruka and that woman**_

_**"...god.." she said with her hand on her mouth**_

_**"What s it now, Mika--" she saw Ruka making out with that girl and felt her heart breaking into pieces**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hotaru looked wide-eyed at Ruka making-out with that unknown woman, she felt her heart breaking apart and hide her eyes behind her bangs and stood up and walked to thecouple that where passionatly making-out**

**"H-hotaru, wait!" Mikan grabbed Hotaru's arm but Hotary jerked it away and just walked to them**

**"erm.." she started as the couple broke apart, Ruka widened his eyes in terror**

**"u-umm...i know how this look like, H-hotaru..b-but i---**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!!**

**Hotaru shot both Ruka and the other woman**

**"how the fucking hell could you do this to me Ruka?!" she looked scarier than ever that not even Mikan dared too make a move or a sound**

**The other woman rubbed her sore ass and glared at Hotaru "Damn you! why did you shoot me, freak??" she stood upo but was down in a second as Hotaru shot another time at the woman with her Baka Canon**

**"L-luna, are you okey?" Ruka asked, concernda dn helped Luna up on her feet as Hotaru widened her eyes**

**"Luna huh? then tell me why you are making-out with my boyfriend?" she said camly but they knew she was more far then pissed at those two**

**"boyfriend? are you stupid?? Ruka-kun is my **_fiancee! _" **Luna glared at Hotaru but you could still see the smirk on her face **

**"ohh...i see..." for the first time, Hotaru actually cried and ran quickly away**

**"Hotaru! wait" Mikan yelled and ran after Hotaru**

**XxAt Hotaru's placexX**

**Hotaru ran too her room and laid on the bed, still crying. After awhile Mikan entered her room**

**"Hotaru...i'm sorry, we should never have gone there" she had sad and regretful eyes**

**"...it's okey...i got to know what Ruka has been doing.. but please leave me alone, baka..." she didn't dare looking at Mikan while crying**

**"O-ok Hotaru but i will come back later anyway" Mikan walked out of Hotarus place and walked to her and Natsume's house where she know Natsume and Asuka-chan would be**

**After 10 minutes she was home again and entered the house as Natsume came**

**"Polka..? are you home alr--" he didn't finish his sentence since Mikan hugged him while starting to cry **

**"M-mikan, what happend to you?! why are you crying" now he was worried, Mikan didn't cry for a reason**

**"H-hotaru..."she started but was sobbing**

**"What about her?" he stroked her hair gently**

**"R-ruka-pyon...c-cheated on her!" she finally got to say it**

**Natsume wdened his eyes in shock but recovered fast and pulled Mikan away a bit "what did you just said?" he held her by the shoulders as Mikan looked up at him with sadness refleckting in her chocolate- brown eyes "are you serious?" he asked**

**"Yes...both Hotaru and me saw it..he was making-out with that Luna-girl and t-thn she said that Ruka-pyon was her f-fiancee" she started to cry again**

**"..." Natsume could't belive it, his best friend could never have a fiancee without telling him or anyone else, it was really wierd...**

**after a few hours Mikan was asleep in their bedsoom after calming down that took one hour**

**Natsume sat quietly at his couch thinking about Ruka and his suppose to be "fiancee", it really sounded wierd and absurbed. Natsume known it was something weird was happening and he had a clue that this Luna had to do with this but he wasn't sure yet.**

**He decided to call Ruka, so he called his number and waited**

_**"moshi moshi, Nogi Ruka desu" **_

_**"Yo Ruka..."**_

_**"Natsume? ehy are you calling me? i thought you where with Asuka-chan..." **__**Ruka said**_

_**"No, but i would like too know why you are cheating on Imai" **_**said Natsume with a cold voice because he was still pissed at Ruka**

_**"...." **_**was Ruka's answer**

_**"Oi! tell me the truth, man. and i heard from Mikan that you also have a fiancee" **_

_**"I know...but i know i did wrong, but i am going to break up with Hotaru today, i really wanna be with Luna" **_**This time Ruka was serious**

_**"How the fuck can you do this to your own girlfriend, huh?! wasn't you the one who loved her??" **_**Natsume was pissed off now**

_**"i was in love with Hotaru but now i am in love with Luna" **_**smiled Ruka gently through the phone**

_**"If you are like that, Ruka then we aren't friends anymore" **_**Natsume was serious and hanged up and in anger he throwed his cellphone on the nearest wall**

**Mikan walked down, rubbing her eyes tiredly and saw natsume that was really angry and she also saw his broken cellphone**

**"N-natsume" she started and stood still as Natsume looked at her and calmed down and walked to her and caressed her cheek**

**"Dont worry, i'm fine...strawberries" smirked Natsume as he flipped her skirt**

**"N-natsume!! you pervert!!stop peaking at my underwear!!" Natsume walked away with a smirk of victory**

**"Dont you dare walk away from me, you stupid pervert!!" Mikan ran after her boyfriend in anger**

**XxHotaru's placexX**

**Hotaru had calmed down and was currently drinking some tea in the livingroom while watching some tv as she heard her door opened and thought it was Mikan since she said that she would come back but this time it wasn't Mikan, it was Ruka**

**"Hotaru..." he mumbled as Hotaru widened her eyes and looked back to see Ruka standing there**

**"What are YOU doing here, Nogi?" she said coldy and walked to him as Ruka started to get a little bit scared**

**"Umm...i wanted to talk to y-you" he started while looking at her bravely**

**"We have nothing to talk about, Nogi so get the hell out of my house" glared Hotaru but Ruka wasn't moving**

**"I wanted to tell you...that...i am breaking up with you" he finally said and looked at her in the eyes to show her that he is serious about his decision**

**"b-breaking up..why?" she hide her eyes under her bangs**

**"Because i realized that i love Luna now...she is kind, smart, pretty and wonderful and i love her" he said**

**"So...you never loved me...?" Hotaru felt her tears threatening to spill any minute**

**"Of course i did! but now....i love Luna so i'm breaking up..." Ruka looked at Hotaru**

**"Get out..."**

**"Wh-what..?"**

**"i said..get the hell out of here" she looked at him, with tears rolling down on her cheeks as Ruka widened her eyes because he has never seen Hotary cry as he ran out**

**After he was gone, Hotaru sank to her knees and cried hard and hold hold her hand where her heart is and cried her heart out...**

**Contiuning on chap.9^^**

**Maria: okey, i changed my name now so please call me Maria-chan or Maria-sama^^**

**Mikan: your real name is Maria? **

**Maria: no no, it is something else but i am called maria coz i am just like Maria in the anime Umineko no naku koro ni *smiles***

**Mikan. oh~ i see**

**Natsume: now the baka gets it *bored***

**Mikan: what did you say, pervert *glared***

**Natsume: that you are a baka...strawberries *smirking***

**Mikan: N-n-natsume!!! you fucking pervert!! **

**Maria: plzz calm down...**

**Mikan: ok ok...*still glaring at Natsume***

**Maria: *sweatdropps***

**Mikan: Maria-sama doesn't own the characters or the anime, only Tachibana-sama does *smiles***


	9. i will always be here for you

**Title: the secret after i left**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance & hurt**

**Rated: T just in case**

**Pairs: NxM & RxH**

**Disclamier: You know the drill**

**Made by: Maria-sama**

**sorry for the bad grammer**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**i hope you will enjoy my story33 i try the best i can so you will like it so in reward please rewive QwwQ**

**summary: just read and rewive**

**Chapter 9: i will always be here for you**

_**Previous chapter: **__**"i said..get the hell out of here" she looked at him, with tears rolling down on her cheeks as Ruka widened her eyes because he has never seen Hotary cry as he ran out**_

_**After he was gone, Hotaru sank to her knees and cried hard and hold hold her hand where her heart is and cried her heart out...**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**XxMikan's & Natsume's housexX**

**Asuka came home from another day at school. she really enjoyed school now**

**"tadaima otou-san, okaa-san" greeted Asuka happily**

**"Konnichiwa Asuka-chan" smiled mikan motherly as natsume gave a small nod as a reply and went back to the couch to watch som football (whoa, i never knew Natsume like sportsXD)**

**"Okaa-san, i made alot of freinds today" smiled Asuka very happily**

**"omg, thats great!" said mikan and clapped her hands and was as happy as Asuka was**

**"but..." Asuka hide her eyes behind her bangs and clenched her fists**

**"eh, something happend, sweetie?" asked mikan worridly**

**"it is about a guy..." started asuka**

**Natsume's ears peerked op at the word "guy" and turned quickly around, Mikan giggled softly, knowing his overly-protected side **

**"What is his name? where does he live?" natsume start asking questions and was really irritated at this "guy"**

**"calm down otou-sa...he's just a bit irritating since he..."**

**"He is doing what?" now Natsume was mad, he isn't allowing a guy to make his daughter sad, mad or make her cry**

**"p-peeking at my p-panties! i can never become a wife anymore!!" Asuka falled into tears and cried animestyle**

**Mikan and Natsume was quiet for a moment but then smiled abit at eachother**

**"calm down, honey...i know how it feels when SOMEONE look at your panties "she gave natsume a glare as he smirked at her**

**"e-ehh...then who p-peeked into your panties?" asked Asuka **

**"Your father did..." Mikan glared darkly at natsume that just was emotionless as ever**

**"me? why would i do that" asked natsume innocently**

**"because you are a stupid pervert that always looked at my panties!" she hit natsume's head with a paperfan**

**"ouch! okey, okey..calm down..." he massaged his sore head in frustration as Asuka just looked at her parents**

**"ohh..." she said and walked too her room**

**"you're such a pervert, natsume..." muttered Mikan**

**natsume smirked "yeah, but i'm you're pervert after all"**

**"yeah..you're right" smiles Mikan and then kissed him passionetly**

**XxRuka's placexX**

**Ruka was walking to the kitchen to get some coffe to calm himself but he could not get that picture of Hotaru crying in his mind, he really felt bad for making her like that**

**"maybe i should apologize..." muttered Ruka for himself and looked outside the window as the rain start to pour down, some minutes later the doorbell rang and Ruka walked to the door and opened and it was Luna that was at his doorstep, smiling**

**"hey Ruka-kun, i missed you soo much~" Luna hugged him tightly and Ruka hugged her back "...i missed you too, Luna" he smiled at her and then Luna kissed him passionatly and Ruka kissed back **

**XxAt Hotarus house***

**Hotaru was currently in her bedroom, she was just staring at the ceiling, her eyes empty and full of saddnees and hurt**

**"It doesn't help crying for a bastard like him..." muttered Hotaru for herself but she knew even if she hated it, she still loved him but she just can't forgive him for cheating on her**

**then her bedroom door opened and reveled Mikan standing on the doorsstep with a small smile on her face**

**"what do you want, baka?" she said coldly to Mikan**

**"i came to see how you are, i was really worried about you hotaru" Mikan said sadly, looking at her **

**"...come here baka" smiled hotaru and sat up and Mikan smiled and ran too her best friend and hugged her tightly "dont worry Hotaru, you dont need Ruka-pyon anymore! you have us" smiled mikan happily**

**"...yeah, i know Mikan" smiled Hotaru**

**After some minutes the two girls let go of eachother and gave eachother small smiles and Mikan took Hotarus hand and they walked outside to a park and watched when the kids where playing**

**"Ne hotaru..."**

**"What, baka?" Hotaru looked at Mikan**

**"if there is something then i am always here for you, Hotaru" Mikan grabbed Hotaru's hands in hers and smiled then stood up and left as Hotaru just watched Mikan go**

**"What did she mean....?" she asked to herself**

**Xxthe AirportxX**

**The last flight came and a person came out and smiled and took off the black sunglasses and let go of the four bags and streached after the many hours of flying**

**"It's good to be back again"**

**continuing on chapter 10 8D**

**a little preview shall we?**

_**"Omg, Akira-kun what are you doing here?!"**_

_**"Why are you with that guy hyuuga anyway, he will only hurt you again like before"**_

_**"Luna...have you done something to Ruka?!"**_

_**"I give up...i can't have him back...i'm moving to england next week"**_

**_Maria-sama: well, there was chapter 9 *smiles*_**

**_Mikan: you did really good, Maria-chan *hugs*_**

**_Maria-sama: thanks Mii-chan3_**

**_Mikan: you welcome_**

**_Natsume: btw...who was that person in the end *irritated*_**

**_Maria-sama: like i would tell you, baka *smirk*_**

**_Natsume: ....._**

**_Mikan: do i know that person Maria-chan_**

**_Maria: sorry, but i cannot tell you, it will be a suprise^^_**

**_Mikan: ok..._**

**_Hotaru: *appeared suddenly* Maria-sama doesn't own the characters or the anime, only tachibana-sama does_**

**i hope you enjoyed chap.9 so have patience until chapter 10 will come^^**

**and give me some reviwesOwwwO**


End file.
